Using 18-F cyclofoxy,which binds to both mu and kappa subtype opioid receptors, it will be possible through positron emission tomography scanning (performed at the NIH campus) to determine the localization of opioid receptors in specific brain responses of both volunteer subjects with addictive diseases and healthy subjects.